Jeepers Creepers vs Freddy Krueger
by readme247
Summary: The monster thats comes out for 23 days meets the dream warrior in its 23 year slumber. But who will win that battle in the real world, who will be the Demon of the Night.
1. Chapter 1

Here is the first chapter of the Jeepers Creepers vs. Freddy Krueger, here is it all starts, hope you enjoy.

The Creeper sleeps for 23 springs then wakes up, and has 23 days to feed ... on human flesh. He went for basketball players on a bus on his last day of feeding. Then he was stopped by local farmers with his homemade harpoon with his own knife on the end that plunged through his head. But that wasn't enough to kill him, so the farmer has him hanging on his wall in his barn, waiting for him to awake, and finished what he started.

"Why won't you die?! This is exactly like me fight Jason all over again." Freddy said, to the man bat, flying in midair with his gigantic wings, and then he lands on the ground and folds his wings behind his coat. His flaps of skin of his face was unfolding and folding, but it was slow, sensing little fear from Freddy, the same went for Freddy against the Creeper. The Creeper unwraps his wings and takes flight up in the air and swoops towards Freddy with great speed, Freddy has his claws ready to attack, but the Creeper was too fast. He tackled him and went into the air, The Creeper grabbed his neck and went straight down to the ground, but if Freddy was going down, he wanted to take him with him. So he dug his claws into his arm, they were close to the ground so instead of them hitting the ground the Creeper pulled up and grinds Freddy on the ground and pushing him more into the ground and when he approached a wall, he pulled him up and smashed him into the wall. The Creeper backs away, while Freddy gets out of the wall and brushes the dust and dirt off his shoulders, "getting a little dirty aren't we?" Freddy smirked.

The Creeper jumps with great height, but Freddy stops him with one finger, The Creeper looks around all confused not knowing what to do.

"Confused are we now, let me explain only this, this is my nightmare." Then he flicks his finger and that sent the Creeper away and swings and bounces him off the walls, metal pipes and ladders like a ball in a pinball machine, and then sends him down to the ground laughing and then oo's. Then he makes the ground open up but then closes it to squish the man bat. Freddy is laughing loudly thinking he won the fight. He got down to where he supposedly thinks he squished him, and he was nowhere to be found. He looked around, he threw arms up and lets them fall to his hips, "where did he go? Ah well, he'll come back, they always come back." he smiled.

It was a bright and sunny day at the barn of the Taggarts; John Jr. was cutting some wood on the drive way for a project. While he was doing so, he saw a black car driving on a dirt road that leads to where he is working. He stopped what he was doing and waited till the car arrived. The black Lincoln stopped in front of the barn, John Jr. walked towards the car and waits for the three Chinese people come out. There were a young woman, a young man, and an older gentleman. The older man spoke in Chinese and his son translated for him.

"I am his son and his is my sister, that what I'm saying, he says, we have come to see the 'Bat from Hell."

John kept his straight facial expression staring at them, "That's ten bucks for you both."

The boy took out ten dollars and handed it to him.

"Is it as good as they all say?" The woman asked.

John looked at her, "That's five bucks from you too."

She sighed and handed him the money, John lifted his arm towards the door with the sign above it, "Bat from Hell."

They walked into the barn, passing through old wood and some cobwebs. Then they turned left and saw, "The Bat from Hell." The skin was black and so tight you can see the detail of its skeleton and they could easily tell it wasn't human from the detail of the skeleton. Its feet were huge and had claws like an eagle, they were as sharp as newly sharpened knifes; its hands were hanged from a piece of wood like Jesus on the crucifix, its paper like wings were nailed into the wall. Then they all heard a voice behind them, "best for you to leave." John said grasping onto his harpoon.

The old man spoke in Chinese to John while the daughter translated, "He works at a museum at China and he's interested in buying this artifact."

The boy walked to the Creeper on the wall observing it closer. He looked at the hands, face, and feet. He went to touch the claws from its toes until, it twitched. He quickly pulled his hand away and backed away still staring at it; he also saw the hands moving. He turned and ran to his father and told him what he saw in Chinese, he only laughed.

"This is not for sale! There is a meaning why this thing is still in here!" John yelled.

"We will give you any price you want." The woman persuaded.

John was going to respond back but he heard a sound from the back of the room. They all turned towards the Creeper thinking it might be something else, but John knew what was happening.

"The time has finally come." John whispered.

The head bobbled and the hands got free. The crows that were sitting on it flew away making the group swing their arms into the air trying not to get hit from the crows. While they were distracted from the crows, the Creeper flew and grabbed the old man and flew out the door.

The two Chinese son and daughter ran out the barn and looked up at the roof where he took their father, all they saw blood running down the wall of the barn to the ground. The girl began to cry and her brother tries to comfort her.

John gets his harpoon launcher outside and aims up at the roof. "Let's finish this." John said.

Then the Creeper jumped off the roof and glided down towards them, to feed on. John aimed his weapon and got ready to shoot.

And that's the end of this chapter, I will make the next chapter really soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeepers Creepers vs. Freddy Krueger Chapter 2

Day Nineteen

The School of Springwood High School was packed with young teenagers in the end of the day. There was Mark Rollins along with his sister, Jessie Rollins. Mark had brown hair but look more like his mother, Lori Rollins. Jessie had Lori's hair, but looks more like her father, Will Rollins. Mark was part of the school baseball team, so he had a decent body mass for that job. Jessie was in gymnastics; her body was similar to other gymnastic players. She was quite skinny but muscular, she has a flat chest, but had more meat and muscle on her thighs and butt. Many guys try to get into a serious boyfriend and girlfriend relationship with her, but either her brother or father scares them off. Will had his records cleaned so he doesn't have to go back to the mental hospital. So now he works at repairing cars and trucks, while he was doing that, Lori was a waitress at a diner. The teens finished school at 2:30, they had the house to themselves until 4:00, which was when Will came home. When they got home, Jessie threw herself on the couch and turned on the T.V. while Mark was in the kitchen hunting for snacks, then came to the living room joining her sister with a bag of hot Cheetos.

"So you excited for your last game of the year?" Jessie asked.

"No, because it's the last game of the year!" Mark complained, "I want to continue playing."

Jessie sighed "Well it has to end sooner or later."

Mark didn't like her response. Jessie thought of something thought of something, she smiled and grabbed her backpack and started to fish for her water bottle that was freezing cold. She opened her bottle and held it over Mark's neck and poured it down his neck. When the water soaked his neck he bolted up to his feet and turned to her with an annoyed face.

"What? I thought you needed to cool down, you seem tensed." She giggled.

"Tense huh? I'll give you tense." He said while he jumped on top of her and started to wrestle with her and pinned her to the ground.  
"That's not fair, you're too strong." Jessie complained.

Mark smiled," well you need to get stronger then." Mark helped her get up and they sat on the couch and watch the television.

It was 5:00 in the afternoon, the entire family was home. Lori and Jessie were preparing dinner while the boys were in the living room with the news on. Will looked at Mark and saw he had earbuds in his ears listening to music. He kicked him a little to get his attention, "You know you could learn a thing or two watching the news."

"Whatever." And he played his music again.

"Teen." Will muttered.

The newscaster appeared on the screen talking about the murder scene the police had come across, "This was not a regular murder scene because the bodies are not here, but there is a lot of blood, literally, the entire place is covered in blood! The police think this happened about 19 days ago, and there is no trace of the killer, it's like he vanished."

"Dinner's ready" Jessie announced.

They got up and got to the dinner table to help to set it up.

Day Twenty

The next morning, everyone woke up and had their breakfast. Then the parents left to go to their jobs and Mark drove himself and Jessie to school. Mark was 18 so he had his full license, but Jessie was only 17, she only had a provisional license.

"Did you see what happened at that barn?" Mark asked.

"What barn?"

"In the news."

"You, watching the news?" Jessie laughed.

"Shut up, I was in the same room as dad, and I saw the T.V."

"What happened?" she asked.

"Everyone was killed, there was blood everywhere, but the bodies were nowhere to be found. It was like, the killer vanished, and they couldn't find a trace of him." He said while paying attention to the road, "who knows, he might come here and get us." Mark said in a creepy tone. He looked over to her and sees her terrified face and he feel into complete laugher.

"Don't worry, that will never happen!" He said while laughing.

"You know how I feel about that stuff!" She said while hitting him.

"Hey don't hit me unless you want me to cause an accident!" He laughed.

They got to their school in one piece. Mark parked his car, puts in park and got up. They walked into the school hallways where it was always packed with teenagers. Then a guy came over and puts his arm around Jessie's shoulders and tries to ask her out on a date, but of course Mark makes him disappear.

"Why don't you let me hang with other guys?" She complained.

"Because I don't trust other guys to be with my little sister." Mark explained.

She smiled and giggled a little, "ahh, so you do care for me. But I can take care of myself." She said.

"Then why are you trying to get another guy if you can care for yourself?"

She didn't like his tone, so she got a little mad and walked off in another direction and Mark continued his path. Then suddenly a friend of Mark appeared out of nowhere and was leaning on his shoulder.

"How you doing Mark?!"

"Hey Eric, fine I guess," trying to stay standing. Then he finally stands up.

Eric is one of Mark's friends and one of the baseball players on his team. He has light brown hair, pretty skinny; he's one of the back field catchers. He's one of the guys you see drinking or getting high behind the school building next to a dumpster and doesn't give a shit if a teacher or principal caught him, but would run if it was a cop.

"Spring break is almost here!" Eric yelled and everyone cheered.

"I already know what you're gonna do though out the break." Mark smirked.

"Hell yeah, I'm gonna get high as fuck!" He said collapsing on Mark, "take me home," he whispered.

"Go home Eric, you're drunk." Mark laughed.

"Ok, see you next year Mark!" He walked out the school doors and the bell rang, signaling everyone to get to class.

At the diner where Lori worked at, she was cleaning tables that were left empty. She overheard a conversation from some customers, "So you heard what happened at that barn?"

"Yeah, but the night I watched, I feel asleep and I had a dream that was at the barn and was going to get killed."

"Did you see how he looked like?" one customer asked.

"Oh yeah, I saw him. His face looked badly burnt, he had metal claws on his right hand, he wore a Christmas sweater, and a black hat, and he tried to kill me but I woke up."

"He can't be back," Lori thought, "we killed him!"

Back at the school, Mark was at his baseball practice. It was until Mark saw a friend he hasn't seen for a week, "Hey Becky!"

She turned to Mark and saw him running towards her. She had bright blonde hair; she's about 5'7 and had greenish blue eyes. They are really close friends so they practically know everything about each other.

"Oh hey, Mark" she said quietly.

"How was your trip to Vegas?"

"It was … ok." She muttered while looking around.

"Is something wrong?" Mark asked.

She grabbed his arm and took him somewhere where they could talk in private, "I saw something when I was coming back, and I was sure it saw us." She said.

"Saw what?"

"I don't know, but it looked like a man dropping a body down into a sewer. He turned around and saw us driving by. His face was just so unimaginably terrifying, he was chasing us with a big truck honking his horn, then a police car came, and the truck drove to another direction. I don't know what would have happened if that cop didn't show up." She started to show some tears but she wiped them away, but that wasn't the last time I saw him.

"What do you mean?"

"We were just entering California, I saw him standing next to a pole, he didn't do anything, he just watched us drive by, I think he's following me."

And that's the end of chapter two, chapter three will be up soon. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Jeepers Creepers vs. Freddy Krueger Chapter 3

The flowing night, they were home 8:00 in the night. Mark walked by his parents' bedroom, he heard them talking.

"Yeah I heard that too at the car shop."

"Maybe it was a misunderstanding, maybe it was something else." Lori said.

"Lori, I don't want this to happen again as much as you do. But we can't ignore this and you know this too."

"Yeah I do, then we need to stop Fred-" She was interrupted from Will's hand covering her mouth.

"We shouldn't say his name out loud, the kids might hear us." Will whispered, she nodded.

Mark heard everything, even when Lori was about to say his name, but all Mark got was "Fred." He wanted to learn more, but there wasn't enough information to look him up. Mark knew that, and that made him even more curious to find out who was this, "Fred." He went to his bed and fell into a deep sleep. Few moments passed, and he had a dream, none like the other dreams he had. He was in a big room that looked like a factory of some sort. The only thing that kept it lit up was several red lights that made it look like that made the entire place steaming hot.

"Where am I?" Mark thought to himself.

Then he heard a voice he has never heard of, "you're in my world, welcome."

"Hello!?" Mark called out.

Then he saw a shadow walk by, and he decided to follow it to find out where he was. He follows the shadow to a staircase and there, he saw him standing, staring back at him. He wore a red and green striped sweater, and a dark brown hat. He had metal claws on his right hand, his face looked badly burnt, and he stood there smiling, showing his little sharp teeth.

"The name's Krueger, Freddy Krueger, if you were wondering. Of course you were wondering who I am. Because everyone forgot about me! So I lost all my powers! I guess that son of a bitch is helpful."

"Fred, you're the guy my parents were talking about!" Mark called out.

"Of course they would talk about me; they're the reason why everyone forgot about me. They'll pay for cutting my head off and leave me in the lake with that fucking Jason." Freddy pouted.

"Jason? Then who's this other son of a bitch?" Mark asked.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Krueger laughed.

Mark didn't respond, he just wanted an answer.

"I don't think I should tell you, you'll say something." Freddy said, he threw his arm out to shove his arm through him. It went through him, but it didn't hurt him one bit.

Mark checked of he was ok.

"Hmm, guess I'm not strong enough yet, I guess he'll have a little more fun." Freddy smiled.

"Who!?" Mark commanded.

But he woke up in his bed, he looked over at his alarm clock, and it was 5:30, an hour before he would normally wake up.

"Damn it." Mark muttered.

Day Twenty-One

The next day, Mark was eating his lunch at the school cafeteria, he didn't sit by anyone this day because of he wanted to think about his dream, he wanted to know who the other guy Freddy was talking about. Who was the one that was having fun in the real world? Then he heard a familiar voice which startled him a little.

"Oh, sorry did I scare you?" Becky laughed.

"Nah no way." He laughed quietly.

Becky studied Mark's face and body movement and she knew something was wrong, so she asked. Mark didn't seem to hear her. So she flicked some rice at his face to get his attention.

"Hey what was that for?" Mark smiled.

"I was talking to you, you didn't hear me?"

"No sorry. I just had my mind on a dream I had last night." Mark said.

"What dream?"

Mark didn't want to tell her, but she kept insisting to hear what the dream he had was. So he told her exactly what happened in his dream, he even told her what he heard in his parents conversion.

"So you think your parents know this Freddy?" Becky asked.

"No, they do know him. He said they cut his head off and left him with this other guy name Jason or something." Mark explained.

"Did you ask your parents if it was true?"

"What am I going to say to them, 'Hey mom and dad, did you happen to cut his one guy's head off before? I would be grounded for life for asking if they killed someone." Mark said.

"Yeah I guess." Becky said while staring at her empty tray.

"Well I did ask them if they knew someone named Freddy Krueger." He pointed out.

"What did they say?"

"They didn't say anything, they just looked at me like I was crazy." He explained.

The lunch bell rang, and everyone went to their next class. Mark and Jessie had the same class next so they walked to together to class. They got to their classroom and took their seats. The teacher got to her desk and grabbed papers and passed them out to the students and explained what to do. Jessie looked over at Mark's desk and sees that he was doing the complete opposite. He was drawing a person, a man. He wore a hat, a striped sweater, a pair of pants that had some holes in it, a face that wasn't normal, and had metals claws on his right hand. Then she heard a loud screeching sound that was unbearable to hear so she tried to block the noise by covering her ears. Then it stopped, she looked up from her desk and saw her deck was the one in the room. She looked at the board and some words were carved on it, it spelled out, "Freddy's Back!"

"Freddy's back?" Jessie whispered.

"That's right" it came from the intercom.

She got up from her seat and looked out the window.

"You could get in trouble falling asleep in class."

She looked up at the board and saw a man. It was the man Mark drew on his paper.

"Who are you?" Jessie asked.

"Well I tell you sweet cheeks, I'm Freddy Krueger, I'm so great, you'll never awake!" Freddy Laughed

"Freddy, Krueger." She repeated.

"That's right, and the Creeper will come for you too." He smiled.

"Who's the Creeper?" she asked.

"The one who's going to-"

"Wake up Jessie!"

She rose her head from her desk and saw her teacher standing in front of her.

"I'm sorry." Jessie apologized.

"I know you're sorry, because you're going to see the principal now."

Jessie wasn't happy going to the principal's office, again. She wanted to know who was the Creeper and what Freddy was going to say before she woke up. She'll never know, unless she visits Freddy, but she didn't want to do that.

And that's chapter 3, chapter 4 will be up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Jeepers Creepers vs Freddy Krueger (Chapter 4)

Now here is the next chapter, enjoy.

"Now this is your last warning, or I will call your parents and you will serve an hour of after school detention, do you understand?" The principal asked.

"Yes I understand." Jessie said.

Then the bell rang so Jessie left the office. She walked to her locker, puts in some books and grabs another set of books. She closed her locker and a guy was standing there looking at her.

"Jesus Aaron you scared me!" she said smacking his head.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." He said sarcastically.

"Really?"

"No I did" he laughed.

She laughed and smacked his head again.

Aaron is another baseball player on Mark's team. He's like the big star on the team, he can make anyone like him without trying to do so. He's a pitcher and first batter, he's has enough muscle to show, but not like buff. He has short black hair with little red outline in front of his hair, brown eyes, and he's about 5'8.

"What do you want?" Jessie asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie today after school or something."

Mark was walking to his next class until he noticed Aaron trying to get a date with Jessie, so he went in to do his job.

"Yeah that would be great" she smiled.

"Great" Aaron smiled.

"Hey Aaron!" Marked called out.

"Hey Mark, what's up?"

"Not much, hey coach walked to talk to you about the banquet" Mark lied.

"Oh, ok. I'll see you later Jess." And Aaron left to supposedly see the coach.

When he was gone, Jessie changed her face expression towards Mark.

"Why do you always do this to me?" Jessie questioned.

"Because you're too young to be in a relationship." Mark explained himself.

"I am not too young, I'm 17, I can think and do whatever I want!" Then she stormed off towards her next class. Mark was left alone being stared at everyone in the hallway, and then he continued his way to his next class.

Day Twenty-Two

The next day, it was the day of the Baseball Banquet. Everyone was formally dressed fro the occasion. Mark wore a tuxedo, and black pants. Eric wore just a simple shirt and pants. Jessie wore a bright blue dress that hanged down to her angles, she also had sparkling blue shoe that matched the dress, and had her hair in a bun, and a flower clip held it in place. Aaron wore a checkered shirt and blue shorts and sneakers. It was going to be held at an empty unowned area that was out of town because they didn't have that much money. Everyone was at the school where they wait for the buses. Jessie was talking to Aaron and some of her own friends while Mark was with Eric, watching her from a distance.

"Dude, why are you always spying on your sister?" Eric asked.

"Because it's my job." Mark replied.

"You need to chill, I bet she'll be fine" Eric said.

"She's with Aaron."

Eric looked over Mark's shoulders and saw she was with Aaron, "oh yeah, she's fucked." Eric chuckled.

Then, the buses finally came; some other cars followed the bus into the parking lot. Those were parents who preferred to drive. Will and Lori were one of those parents; they got out of their car and walked towards Mark and Eric.

"Hey there Mr. and Mrs. Rollins" Eric waved.

"Hey Eric, how you doing?" Will asked.

"Everything's cool" Eric chuckled.

"Mark, where's your sister?" Lori asked.

He pointed where she was, but she wasn't there, "she's probably in the bus, but I saw her there."

Then the teacher announced that the buses will be going to the banquet site, Mark and Eric got in the bus while Will and Lori went into their car and followed them. When Mark and Eric found their seats, the bus driver went over the bus and safety rules.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Mark asked.

"Well I think their talking about the safety doors, the fire extinguisher, and the-"

"No not the bus driver!"

A teacher heard Mark and told them to be quiet and pay attention.

"I'm talking about Aaron and Jessie." Mark whispered.

"I don't know man, you need to relax, it's not like they're talking about having babies or shit." Eric commented.

Then Mark punched him and he cried out in pain, then the teacher caught them again.

"What was that for?"

"From what you said!" Mark quietly said.

"I said it's not like! So you're so paranoid of protecting her, you can't even think straight."

Mark knew he was right, but he still couldn't shake the idea of his sister being with Aaron, he's been out on dates with numerous girls.

Then the engine of the bus started and they were on their way to the banquet. They left the school and passed many people and small buildings. The field was about 10 miles away from town, so the people wouldn't hear the loud music they were going to play.

Mark looked out his window watching the thing they were passing and the sun going down. Until he saw a giant shadow go over the bus, but it was gone in a blink of an eye.

"Eric, did you see that?" Mark asked.

Eric rolling up a smoke, "see what?"

"There was a giant shadow that flew over us."

"It was probably a plane, you got a light?" Eric asked.

"It wasn't that big, and no I don't."

"You said it was giant." Eric pointed out.

"Ok fine, it looked like human size, but it flew over us. Last time I checked, people can't fly" Mark said.

"I had a dream I could fly, but I was going to get killed from his guy that had metal claws."

"Claws? I had the same dream, except I wasn't flying, but he was trying to kill me."

"Really, that's so cool man, not getting killed, that's not cool. I meant by having the same dream. Where's my lighter?" Eric laughed.

"Is it possible that everyone is having the same dream? Because Jessie and Becky told me they had the same dream too." Mark explained.

"I don't know man," Eric puts his hand in his pocket and pulls a light out, "there you are."

"I don't think you should do it in here."

"Why not?" Eric asked.

"There are teachers in here, you'll get caught."

"No way man."

Then suddenly the bus stopped out of nowhere and everyone was caught off guard and fell forward and Eric dropped his lighter and it slid all the way to the front of the bus.

"What happened?" Mark asked.

"I dropped my lighter and it slid to the front man!"

"No not that, I'm talking about the bus. Why did we stop, we're not there yet are we?"

The bus driver got up from her seat and said the bus in front has a flat tire and everyone had to step out of the bus.

The students from the other bus also got out to wait for the other bus.

"Hey Tori, what happened?" Jessie asked one of her friends.

Tori are one of Jessie's friends and the only girl on the baseball team. She has red dyed hair, she wears glasses but has the prettiest green eyes, and she is as skinny as Jessie is.

"They got a flat tire, so we have to wait them."

"What made it flat, glass?" Aaron asked.

"I don't know, all I know is that it's flat and we have to wait."

"How far are we till we get to the banquet?" Jessie asked.

"Where just about 3 miles away now" Aaron said.

"What a minute where's Ana?" Tori asked.

"Hey you guys!"

They all turned where that voice came from, and there they saw Ana running towards them. Ana is one of the student aids. She is a brunette, she has blue eyes, she could fool anymore that she was a model for playboy because she has the perfect body shape for it.

"Where have you been?" Jessie asked.

"I had to use the bathroom."

"Enough said" Tori said throwing her arms up.

Everyone just had to laugh.

One boy decides to split from everyone else to take a little piss in the tall grass. He was doing his business until he heard loud rustling, as if someone was behind him, he called out to see if someone was there, but there was no answer. So ignored it, but then he heard it again, so he quickly turned around, then he saw a rabbit sitting on the ground staring at him, "oh, hey there little guy, you scared me."

But then he was tackled into the ground, and he was the first meal from the group for the Creeper, and he had more feed on, but now was just not time, night time was just coming.

And that's the 4th chapter of Jeepers Creepers vs. Freddy Krueger, I will make the next chapter soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Jeepers Creepers vs. Freddy Krueger (chapter 5)

Nightfall came, the teachers got the tire replaced with another spare tire they had and they continued their way to the banquet. Mark found a seat next to Becky at the back of the bus, she was wearing a long pink one strap dress that was sparkling at her chest and was all cloth the waist down. She had small ball earrings on, and her hair was straightened. He walked to Becky and sat next to her.

"Hey Becky, you look great."

"Thanks Mark, you look rather dashing" trying to stay awake.

"Are you ok? You look tired."

"I haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately." She answered.

"Why not?" He asked

"I just have been having nightmares, and just rather stay awake."

"It's that guy with claws isn't it?" Mark asked.

"You know?" shocked.

"I have been having the same dreams too, don't worry I understand."

"Thank goodness."

Mark looked at the windshield of the bus and glances at the bus driver, and he sees something odd of the driver, and it hit him, it was Krueger! He looked to his left to tell Becky, but she wasn't there! Nobody was on the bus but him and Krueger.

Krueger picked up the radio and spoked into it, "Thank you for taking the Dream Bus, we will be in My World in a second. Oh wait, you're already here!"

Another Freddy appeared on a seat next to him, "I heard that Freddy's world is the greatest place ever!"

Another Freddy was on the other side of him, "I heard that too, hey aren't you glad you took this bus!" He said while hitting his shoulder.

"This can't be possible!" Mark said.

Freddy got into Mark's face and whispered, "anything is possible in my world."

He struck one of his claws through Marks hand, and Mark shouted in pain. Then he pulled it out and pushed Freddy away, and then he woke up. He saw everyone was looking at him, Becky was holding his arm.

"You fell asleep Mark!" she said.

"Yeah I know, thanks." He looked at his hand and saw the hole where he was stabbed from Freddy, "no way."

"He got you?"

"He only did that." Mark replied.

"Hold on, I'll help you," she reached into her bag and pulled out cleaning alcohol, medical tape, and bandages.

"Wow, you brought that with you?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, you never know what could happen." She chuckled. She cleaned the wound, unwrapping the bandages, and taped it together.

"Nice, thanks Becky."

"No problem." She smiled

Suddenly the bus was swerving left and right, starting to lose control, but the driver stopped the bus.

"Did we get a flat too?" Mark asked.

Everyone exited to the bus while the bus driver started on replacing the tire. The teacher decided to walk the rest to the banquet since it was only a quarter mile away. So the driver stayed behind while everyone else left.

The driver got her tools from the bus and got to work, it wasn't long till she heard someone breathing heavily from behind. She turned around and saw a dark skinned man with long bushy white hair, he wore a big black suit, and a hat on his head.

She grabbed a wrench from her toolbox, but when she turned back to the man, he was gone. She looked all over the place since she was so scared from how he looked unhuman, but he was nowhere to be found. She got back to work, and finished replacing the tire.

She got up and turned and saw the dark man again, but this time he was smiling, showing his small but dangerously sharp teeth. She grabbed her wrench again and quickly swung it at him, but he grabbed the wrench from her hand. She stared at his cold black eyes while trembling with fear.

"Who the he-"

Her heart was pulled out from her chest before she could even finish her sentence. He ate the heart, and while doing so, he heard music and saw bright lights, and found his next meal will be.

At the banquet, everyone was having a good time. Everyone was talking laughing, dancing, and eating. While Mark was at a table with his friends, studying Aaron and his sister from a distance.

"Mark!" Eric yelled.

"What?"

"Dude, I've been calling your name like forever." Eric procrastinated.

"Oh sorry, what's up" Mark asked.

"You're what's up, you're so wrapped up in your sister and Aaron, you aren't you." Eric explained.

"He's right Mark; it's not healthy for you to worry so much about your sister, that's your parents' jobs." Becky added, "You need to trust in her."

"I do trust her, its Aaron I don't trust." Mark confessed.

"Do you personally know him?" she asked.

"Well, um, no, not really" Mark muttered.

Eric chucked while talking a whiff from his cigarette and quickly hid it.

Mark looked where Jessie and Aaron were sitting at. They were just sitting and talking with other friends of Jessie.

Then the head coach of the Baseball team walked up the stage and spoke into the microphone. His voice echoed throughout the valley from the intensity of the speakers. He talked about everyone's successes and failures but how those failures made them into much better athletes. Then he started talking about Aaron how he was like sticky glue that kept the team together and not letting anyone give up or quit. Then everyone started to applaud to Aaron, then a video played of the team players great moments together during practices, games, and during school hours.

Mark really didn't play that much attention to the film, he just leaned back and stared at the total blackness of the night sky. Then he saw something fly over him, but it was too fast to see what it was, then he heard a scream of a girl. He sat up straight and saw the head coach being taken away in mid-air from a giant bat from what it looked like. That triggered everyone to get out of their seats and run somewhere they think they can be safe. But there was a barn nearby so Mark and his friends were running towards it. Some of other player on front of him suddenly fell to the ground, and then Mark found out why, some small shurikens were thrown and struck them at the back of their heads. It even swooped down and grabbed some of the students, Mark didn't even look where it was going, all he cared was getting to the barn.

That's the end of this chapter, I will put up the next chapter soon, so please hold on.


	6. Chapter 6

Jeepers Creepers vs. Freddy Krueger Chapter 6

Mark was out of breath, but he made to the barn exhausted, they closed the doors the second Mark came running in, and it looked like the Creeper ran into it.

"Was that thing chasing me?" Mask uttered.

"Yeah, that thing was chasing you, but you made it so I doesn't matter" Aaron replied.

Mark got up and looked around and saw his sister, Eric, Becky, and his parents, and they all were out of breath and looked terrified.

It's been quiet for an hour, Mark's parents were checking on him and his friends and left to check on Jessie too.

"What the fuck was that, and why did it take coach?!" Eric quietly said.

"How would I know?" Mark snapped.

"It's him" Becky whispered.

Both of them looked at Becky which confused faces, "wait you know him?" Eric asked.

"Well I don't know him, but it's the man that followed me from Vegas, the man I told you guys" she reminded.

"The guy that dropped a guy down the sewer?" Eric asked. She nodded her head.

Mark pulled out his phone and tried to call the police, but there was no signal from where they were. He puts it back into his pocket and Becky leans on Mark's shoulder. Mark thought back when this all started, the time he had his first dream of Freddy.

"He said he was helpful" Mark whispered.

She rose her head up and looked at Mark, "who said he was helpful?"

"Krueger said that son of bitch would be helpful, in some way this thing is partners with it." Mark claimed.

"Why would he need help?" asked Eric.

"Well maybe cause he's weak, he tried to attack me, but his attack didn't work, his arm just went through me, like nothing happened. Somehow he's giving him strength so he can; I don't know what Freddy can do" he guessed.

"What are we going to do then?!" Eric yelled, everyone heard him and told him to be quiet.

Mark didn't answer back to Eric; too much has happened for him to think. The best thing was to do was to wait till the Creeper has lost interest and left, but everyone knew that was not going to happen.

Jessie was with her friends talking about what has happened and what could have caused it.

"I don't think this happened because you had sex with the coach, Ana." Tori said.

"How would you know?" She muttered, "He was the one who was taken away."

They all knew Ana wasn't the brightest person they knew, but there were times when she gets an Einstein moment when it really matters. But right now she too scared like everyone else to think about anything.

"I think I know what it is, I was told about it when I had one of those dreams." Jessie interrupted. They all looked at her, waiting for her to explain what it was and why it was here. "It's called the Creeper, it feeds on whoever has the most fear, the reason why it is here is because Krueger needs our fear to get his powers back. But I don't know what he's going to do when he gets his powers back." Jessie explained.

"Can we kill it or something?" Aaron asked.

Jessie didn't say anything but only shrugged her shoulders, "That's all I know; only that it's not going to stop until we're all dead, either from the Creeper, or from Freddy Krueger."

Ana got up and walked away to use the bathroom, which was only the back corner of the barn.

"Doesn't the smell bother you?"

She turned around and sees Krueger holding his nose. She backs up away from him and runs towards the group, but she was not in the barn anymore. She was in Freddy's world, which means she fell asleep, but can't remember when she did. But she didn't care; all she cared was getting out alive. She heard him laughing in the distance, but she seemed to hear it all around her in all directions. Till she saw some lockers that she hide in, so she opened one of the lockers and hid in it. She covered her mouth to block the sound of her breathing when she heard footsteps getting closer and closer. Then he started to tap on the metal doors of the lockers with his claws. It was getting louder and louder with everyone passing second. Then it stopped, she remained absolute silence to hear if he was still outside of the locker, but she didn't hear anything. So she decided to take a little peek outside so she could escape this place. He was nowhere to be found, so she left the locker and ran but ran into a person and fell to the ground. She looked up and saw Freddy standing in front of her in plain sight.

"Please don't hurt me I'll do anything!" She pleaded.

"Oh don't be afraid, the only thing to fear is fear, itself!" He laughed.

Then he stabbed his blades into both of her eyes and pulled the eyes and she started to bleed internally. She fought to stop the bleeding but too much blood was flowing through her fingers. It wasn't long till he died from all of the blood loss.

"What a waste, she was really cute too; I wanted to play with her a little longer. Ah well, oh I should leave them a little message."

"Stop Jessie, you can't do anything to help her! She's gone." Aaron pulling Jessie away from Ana's corpse. Her eyes were pulled out and blood was still slowly flowing out. The other students who saw what happened couldn't take what happened, so they ran out of the barn forgetting what was waiting for them, and they were wiped from existence.

Mark looked at his parents and saw they were whispering so he went to ask if they knew anything about this. They knew it was pointless to hide it, so they told everyone to sit down.

Will started the story once everyone found a seat, "His name is Freddy Krueger and he has the power to attack people in their dreams. But in order for him to do that he needs people to know and fear him. I and your mother first encountered him when we were about your age. But he needed someone to make us remember him, so he brought back a masked murder called Jason Voorhees. But that creature out there is not Jason that is entirely different thing I've ever seen. Freddy has killed many people we knew and loved, like your grandmother on your mother's side of the family."

Lori stopped him and continued the story, "All I wanted to see was Freddy killed because of all he has caused, when they were both were down, I grabbed Jason's machete and sliced Freddy's head off and he died, well at least I thought he died."

"Wait," everyone looked at Becky, "you said you cut his head off? How?"

"We had a plan to bring him into the real world because I was trapped in one dream, but Will woke me up and I had Krueger's ear in my hand. I pulled it out of my dream. So I knew we could bring him into the real world. So when we did, that's when Jason and Freddy fought, but it wasn't enough. But now he's back and we need to burn his body to completely kill him." Lori explained.

"So we need to bring him into the real world to kill him right? Well should we get started?" Aaron said while grabbing a pitchfork.

"Hold on hotshot, we can't jump to conclusions, if we bring him out, he'll kill us all, we need that other thing in here first," Will looked around the barn, "we would need something so we all can escape in."

They all thought for a couple minutes until Jessie burst out, "what about the bus?"

They all knew it was the only way but they couldn't possibly get to it fast enough and back. Aaron looked at the side of the barn and saw a blanket was covering something. He walked to it and pulled the blanket off and there was a dirt bike that looked a little banged up but ridable. Then he had the solution for the problem when he saw three other pitchforks.

"Hey Mark!" Aaron called out, "I need your help. I got an idea."

They walked to the second story and stood next to the window with the three pitchforks.

"No I can't do it; I don't think I will hit it." Mark notified.

"Yes you can, you are a varsity baseball pitcher and varsity football quarterback. You have the ability to aim and have the strength to pierce that thing." He reasoned.

"You're a lot better than me, why choose me?"

"Funny, I always thought you were better than me." Aaron admitted.

Mark was surprised to being hearing this from Aaron, "you thought I was better than you?"

He nodded his head and gave him the pitchforks; Mark was tempting to take them from him, then he took them and Aaron padded his shoulder and left back down to the bike.

Mark finally realized that Aaron was not a bad guy at all, he trusted him with his life, and that was enough to trust him completely.

Eric was going with Aaron to the bus for back up. But before Aaron got to the bike, Jessie grabbed his arm from behind and was pulled into a hug. She held him so tight, she never wanted to let go.

"Why do you have to go? Why not someone else!?" she cried.

"There is no one else; they all ran away, we're all that's left."

"But what if you don't make it back!"

"Don't you worry; I will come back because you're the reason to back."

Then he pulled her close and with no hesitation he passionately kisses her soft lips. Jessie was surprised how great it felt to kiss her crush without her brother or father stopping them. She did not want this great feeling to stop, but they both knew it had to. When it did, Aaron and Eric got on the bike and waited for the doors to open.


	7. Chapter 7

Jeepers Creepers vs. Freddy Krueger Chapter 7

Once the doors opened, Aaron wasted no time and immediately darted outside and towards to the bus. They rode through the tall grass, but the tall grass didn't help that much because from all the noise from the dirt bike itself, but luckily the Creeper hasn't found them.

They got to the stage, tables and chairs were everywhere, it looked like a tornado passed by. But it wasn't long to till they found the bus parked on the street.

They got to the bus and got to work. They tried to open the doors manually but did no good. So that's when Eric pulled out a crowbar out of his bag And uses it on the door. Aaron was being the lookout for anything that would try to stop them. Then suddenly a huge shadow flew over them, he knew the Creeper decided to show up.

That's when the doors were opened, they got and quickly closes the doors. Eric found his lighter laying on the floor of the bus next to the driver seat. He picks it up and shoves it into his pocket.

Aaron got into the driver seat and puts in the key in the ignition.

"Do you know how to drive a bus?" Eric asked.

"Nope, but I can drive a truck, it's not the same, but it's pretty clo-"

He was interrupted from a loud thud on the roof of the bus. They kept quiet to hear anything else. It stayed quiet for a solid minute.

"Let's get out of here man." Eric suggested.

Aaron agreed and turned the key, but the engine wouldn't start, he tried over and over but it wouldn't start, Eric kept pushing on his shoulder and wouldn't stop.

"What?" Then he saw it right in front of him.

The Creeper was on his knees facing the two teenagers. His skin was oily and was the color of fresh tar, his teeth was razor sharp, his nose had an extra nostril on the top part of its nose, his eyes were as dark as the night sky, his hat and coat matched the color of his skin. Each passing second at this staring contest, Aaron's and Eric's fear was rising, which excites the Creeper. The extra nostril was opening and closing rapidly, licking his lips, and flickering his eyelids at the same time.

He climbed off the hood of the bus and goes to the side doors of the bus, and squeezes it so it can't be opened and he smiled while doing so.

Eric pulled out his lighter and plans to use it.

Aaron tries to start the bus again, and this time it starts, he puts it into drive and took off. "Is it following us?!"

Eric ran to the back to see if it was, and it was. It was flying in the air using its gigantic wings, soaring through the air with amazing speed. When it finally caught up, it was gliding beside the bus on its left side and starts to tip it onto its side.

Eric finds a knife in his pocket and throws it at it, and it gets into one of his eyes, the Creeper fell the ground face first.

Aaron turns into the field of tall grass, and that was when it came back.

"Hey Aaron! You might need to go faster!" Eric yelled.

"I have it floored!"

Then the Creeper was back at the side of the bus, but was hit from a pitchfork.

Mark was able to hit it with the pitchfork. They were about a mile away from the barn. He threw another at the Creeper, but he dodged it.

"We're almost there!" Aaron announced, and then there was a sound of glass breaking. It was a window of the bus.

"You alright Eric!?"

But there was no response from him. So he looked back where he is standing. He slowly turned around and there was his knife he threw plunged in his chest.

"Eric!"

He walked to Aaron's side and pulled out his lighter, "You guy's ... will need ... this more than ... I do, make sure they ... survive." Those were his last words, before his move to the next life.

Aaron had Eric's lighter in his hand, not knowing what to do with it.

He stopped in front of the barn door, turned off the engine tried to go through the primary doors, but they were shut tight, so he went to the back door while dragging Eric's body. He opened it, and the first thing he saw was the Creeper coming at him with unbelievable speed. He quickly puts Eric on his shoulders and ran to the doors. He looked back and sees it was struck from another pitchfork. This was his chance, he ran full speed into the barn and the doors were quickly shut and locked.

Aaron dropped Eric's body softly on the ground and closed his eyes. Then Mark and Becky approached him and asked him what happened to Eric.

"I'm sorry, I really tried my best to protect him, but that thing was too fast and too strong. I'm sorry." Aaron pulled out Eric's light from his pocket and hands it to Mark, "He said you would need it more than he did."

Mark grabbed it from his hand and firmly grasped it.

Becky was already broken into tears, "oh no, Eric."

Mark fell to his knees with Eric's lighter still in his hand; he stared at Eric's face, remembering the times they shared together, even if they were bad times. "Eric, we had some good or bad times together. We caused trouble, we fixed problems, and we did it all together." Mark was at the point we he started crying, so Becky got down and comforted him. "We said we hated each other a few times, but I don't care about any of that, no matter what others will say, you were like a brother that I never had."

Jessie marched to her parents, "We need to stop this now! Too many people have died tonight!"

They agreed, "We got what we need, now we will end this all, tonight." Will announced.


	8. Chapter 8

An hour passed, everyone that stayed in the barn was gonna end everything this night. They had their plan ready to go, they were gonna bring Freddy Krueger back into the real world and have him fight the Creeper. Jessie was going to bring him out herself while Will is going to wake her up with the syringe he carries around with him after what happened with Jason at Crystal Lake. Aaron was going to be the bait, he'll distract the Creeper while Jessie and Will are busy with Freddy, but he needed someone to get the Creeper's attention. That was going to be Becky.

"Becky, you can't do this, I'll do it." Mark pleaded.

"We need someone that is scared because that thing smells our fear, and we need that thing away from us so we can bring out Krueger." Jessie explained.

"What if something happens, I will not let you take her out there as bait, look what happened to Eric!" Mark pointed at Eric's covered body, "I don't want to lose anyone one else!"

They all looked at each other, not saying a word at all and they looked back to Mark.

"Mark, it's ok, don't worry about me. You'll be here waiting and I'll be back perfectly fine." Becky said holding Mark's hand.

"But what if-" his voice was stopped by Becky's lips deeply pressed against his.

As she backed away from the kiss, "Eric and I did say that it isn't healthy to worry so much."

Mark was trying to say a word but what came out was gibberish.

"I'll be back." She laughed, she got on the dirt bike with Aaron and he watched them take off. It wasn't long till the Creeper arrived, but it wasn't going towards Aaron and Becky, it was gliding towards the others in the barn with speed that cannot be matched. Mark and Will quickly shut the doors and locked them. But it was no use, the Creeper just exploded through the door and grabbed Tori so fast they couldn't hear her screaming, she was gone in a blink of an eye.

Jessie cried out her name while tears were flowing out of her eyes, Lori wrapped her arms around Jessie trying to resist her from leaving the barn.

"Jessie honey, you need to stay strong and focus on what needs to be done right now. Jessie? You need to get Freddy Krueger out into the real world so that thing can kill him than we'll take it out the second it does kill him."

Jessie hanged on her mother's arms then she got up, wiped her tears and walked to a hay stack and laid on her back.

"Ok, once you've fallen asleep, I don't think you'll be able to wake up on your own because he has become strong enough to stop you from waking up, but that's why I have this syringe to wake you up myself. But make sure that you grab ahold of him so you can transport his whole body. Are you ready?" Will asked.

She took a deep breath, as if it will be her last breath of fresh air, look at her mother, father, and brother for the last time, "I'm ready." Then she shut her eyes and fell asleep.

She opened her eyes and found herself in the hallways of her high school. She scanned the area to see if it was safe, but she wasn't dumb, there is no safe when you're trapped in Krueger's world, there is only fear and pain. Then there it was, the laughter of the mass murder of Freddy. The sound of his laughter sounded like it came from all directions, which was not good at all. Then he whispered behind her ear. "You plan to bring me into the real world eh?" He whispered as he placed his metal claws on her side and drags up her body to her shoulders and strokes her hair and sniffs it, "I'm a god in this world and you're just some slave. So, welcome to my world, bitch."

She quickly spun her arm around to hit his head but when she made contact, his body turned into a big puddle. She watched it slither on the floor and squeeze between her feet. She turned the direction where he went. But she was no longer in the school but in her house. She ran upstairs and sees her parents door wide open and Krueger was in there cutting opening Will like a pig.

"Ah Jessie nice for you to join us, I'm just starting dinner, I'm making parent stew!" He yelled as he sliced Will's arm off.

Jessie covered her mouth and ran the opposite direction but fell though the floor boards and her hand was pierced through a sharp metal pipe that stuck out the ground.

Back at the barn, the Creeper was flying in and out of the barn until it knocked one of the lanterns and it landed on the haystack where Jessie was laying, so Will took her body away from the blazing flames. The Creeper saw what Will was doing so he went after him. But out of nowhere Aaron came into the barn and rode up a little wooden ramp, jumps off the bike, and the bike hits the Creeper head on. With the force and impact from the bike sent him flying through a wall outside.

Aaron got up from the ground and cheered from his success. Mark came running towards him, "where is Becky!"

"She's coming right there." He pointed. There she was running towards the destroyed doors into the barn. Mark ran towards Becky to bring her inside which was the safest place for now.

She was in plain sight, "Becky! Hurry, come on!"

She started to run at full speed knowing that thing was still outside and alive. She got to the doors and made it inside with Mark.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

She nodded, Mark pulled her into a tight hug, but then was release when they heard Aaron yelling Jessie's name. But they separated from the gigantic fire. Jessie's hand was bleeding uncontrollably, Will took off his jacket quickly and wrapped her hand with it to stop some of the bleeding.

In the dream world, Freddy had Jessie pined down to the ground while he had his face up against hers, tasting and smelling her skin and frisking her the same time.

"So do you still think you can take me back Jessie? Let me get this straight, I'm in control here girly. Now, where shall we start, the top? Or the bottom?" he said while leaving a trail with his claws all over her body until he got to his destination which was between her legs. He pierced his claws into her vigina and moves it inside causing blood to flow out like a waterfall.

In the barn, Will pulled out the syringe and stuck into her chest and injected the liquid into her system causing her to wake up. When she did, Freddy appeared out of the blue. He got up and saw he was in the barn with Lori and Will.

"Oh look at this little reunion party, we got Lori and Will here, I see you're treating you're bitch like a queen." Freddy laughed.

Will charged at Krueger with rage, but Freddy countered by slicing through Will's chest sending him stumbling to the ground.

"Oh Will, look at you, you're so pathetic," he said kicking him to his back, "you'll be my first kill in the real world." He pulled his claws back but was stopped from Lori, but he hits her and she falls backwards. "Fine, I guess I should finish what I started."

He quickly charged towards Lori and stabs Lori's heart with his four metal claws.

"LORI!" Will cried, when he watches Freddy murder Lori in front of him while he is in pain and helpless. But he fought through the pain after got up to his feet ran towards Krueger. But before he could get to him, Jessie has stabbed Krueger from the back with the pipe that was in her hand. Freddy swung his arm around and smacks Jessie's face so hard she fell back to the floor, "DIE YOU BITCH!" Freddy yelled as he leaped towards Jessie.

Suddenly there was a sound of wood being destroyed. Everyone turned to where the sound came from and there was a giant hole in the wall. Then they saw the Creeper flying through the barn and tackles Freddy and takes him outside. As the two as left the barn, Will and the others surrounded Lori who was dying.

"Come on Lori," Will said as he tightly held her hand, "you're strong you can go though this!"

Lori was spitting out blood as she tried to speak, "thank you, Will, for everything you've done for me."

"Don't talk, save your strength." He said as he tried to stop her bleeding.

"You've stayed by my side, ever since day one, and look where we are. We gave life to, you two beautiful children," she started to tear up, "I wouldn't have thought, I would go down like, this."

"You won't you hear me, you'll make it through this! You have too!" He pleaded.

"I'm sorry, I can't, this is our last time together, together as a family."

At this point Mark and Jessie started to cry, because they knew this is the last time they'll see and hear their mother.

"I love you all." and those were Lori's last words before she lost all her strength and passed on.

The three started to bawl uncontrollably over the death of their loving mother. Their mother who loved and cared for them with all her heart and strength, she sacrificed so much for them, and tonight she gave her last sacrifice.

Mark looked at the dirt bike that was lying on the ground and a pitchfork. He got the pitchfork and stood up the dirt bike and started it and took off outside.

"Damn it Mark!" Jessie barked.

At the brawl of the two demons, the Creeper used his claws and his weapons to fight the Dream Warrior while he just used his claws. The Creeper pulled out a machete out of his coat, the blade was old and rusty but sharp as a knife and the handle was made out of human flesh and muscle.

"That's just nasty, you should update your blade." Krueger commented.

He swung the giant blade at Freddy but he ducked and missed, so he swung again but jumped over it and planted his foot on the blade and into the dirt and plunged his razor sharp claws into the Creeper's face from under the chin and continued to push upwards. The Creeper stuck his claws into Freddy's stomach and pushes up and over his body and down to the ground, at this point Freddy's claws were out and free but covered in black blood. He got the machete out of the dirt and swung it straight down to Freddy but it was blocked and tossed out of his hands and was kicked in the face. Then the Creeper flew straight up into the night sky, camouflaging himself.

Freddy looked up in the sky trying to locate him, "I guess he's afraid of me, good, everyone is suppose to be afraid of me." Then he was grabbed from his head and pulled up from the ground. And circled back down to the ground and face planted into the ground. The Creeper safely landed on the ground as Freddy had his head in the ground like an ostrich, then he pulled it out but his face was covered with mud and worms. And the first thing he saw was a foot and he went flying into the air and was dragged higher and higher. Until he didn't feel the bloody hand, he realized he was falling straight down to the ground. He was swinging his arms and legs as if he was a bird trying to fly, but it was no use, he kept falling straight down until he had made touchdown. He laid on his back staring at the night sky, "I'm gonna kill that bitch after I'm through with this bat." He said as he got up onto his feet. He saw the Creeper flying towards him, but this time he was ready for him, as he got closer, he got ready to make his next move. He was right in front of him, so he turned his body and so he could get his claws into his back and glide on his back and he did, he got onto his back and tried to stay on as he was trying be knocked off as if he was riding a bull on a rodeo.

"You can try to knock me off but I'm like glue, once I'm on I'm- oh shit."

He saw that he was gonna go through the wooden wall of the barn, when they crashed through, Freddy fell off and back on the ground. By the time he got back, the entire barn had caught on fire. Pieces of the roof was falling apart and fell near Freddy and the other people in there. He turned to them with great anger.

"Now where should I display your head after I skin you alive." Freddy threatened as he flicked his claws at them. He walked closer and closer to the group.

Aaron darted towards Freddy for a chance to punch him, but he punched Aaron's attack and swiped his claws across his face leaving dreadful cuts. Jessie pulled him away from the clutches from Krueger so he wouldn't finish the job.

"Care to try that again boy?"

But before he could take another step, he was stabbed from behind with one of the pitchforks. He turned around to see who stabbed him. It was Becky, "it's not the best thing to attack someone from the back. It's shows how much of a coward you are."

"I wouldn't have to after all the things you've done!" She snapped.

Jessie yelled out to her to run, but she ignored, she stood there like a statue. Freddy got a hold of the pitchfork that was his back and pulled it out and pointed at her.

"Go ahead, do it. I'm not afraid of dying, and I'm not afraid of you." Becky declared.

"You can't lie to me, I seen your fears. You fear about losing all your loved ones, your mother, father, brother. All dead from the car accident, while you were at the baseball game, they were on their to pick you up but a truck driver didn't pay attention and made them flatter than the ground itself! So all you had was your loving Mark, but now, I'll take him away from you too."

They started to hear the dirt bike get louder and louder as it was getting closer to the door. Becky got distracted from the sound, she got her eyes off of Freddy and he jabbed his claws into her stomach. Mark got to the door and stares lifelessly as Krueger pushes the weapon deeper into Becky until it was completely through her thin body. Mark revved the motor and launched the bike at full throttle and tackles Krueger and jabs the pitchfork into him with all his strength and anger. Then he get off the bike and lets the bike take him away and he rushes to Becky.

"Why were you being so stupid and stand up to him?!"

"He was right, I rather die than to watch the I care get murdered in front of me, and to see him kill you, Mark." She whispered as she placed her hand against his cheek, "please finish this so other people won't be hurt anymore, please, for me."

Mark could feel her pulse on her wrist start to slowly dissipate, until it was completely gone. He gently places her body on the ground and leans on his knees and feels his pockets. He sees what is in his pocket, he pulls it out and looks at it. I was Eric's lighter he always carries with him.

He looked around the burning building and finds a pile of thick wood.

"Railroad ties." He whispered to himself. He got up and ran to the wood. Once he did, he broke a big piece off, enough to be used as a spear or as a bat.

Jessie looked over to where Mark was standing, she ran over to him.

"You know what we can use this for? You can use that piece of wood as a bat. The tie is cover in tar which can make something much more solid, you can use it on the hay so we can light it up with Eric's lighter, it'll be a little sticky ball." Jessie explained.

"A sticky ball, how is it going to be sticky?" Mark asked.

"The heat from the lighter will soften the tar and will stick to anything, which will be the Creeper's wing. The tar will then cool down and harden which will retrain his movements. We will have two separate teams doing this, one will go after The Creeper and the other will go after Freddy then we cut their heads off." She directed.

"This is the final night for the both of them." Will pointed out.


End file.
